Pacify Her
by CJS51703
Summary: Cosmo's met up with an old friend. And she wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! This is what happens when you're listening to music. Anyways, I won't be talking much longer. Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, another character belongs to me, and let's roll!**

**Chapter One: She's Getting On My Nerves**

Cosmo and Wanda floated out of the movie theater, arm in arm.

"I thought that was pretty funny," Wanda said.

"I didn't like the ending, though. A bunch of words went up on the screen," Cosmo commented.

Wanda couldn't help a smile at the entertaining ignorance. "Those were the end credits," she explained.

"Well, they weren't very funny, for a comedy," Cosmo huffed. Wanda laughed and pecked his cheek.

Right as they passed the stand where extra toppings could be put on one's popcorn, Cosmo stopped. "Destiny?" he gasped. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

A fairy turned around from buttering up her bucket of popcorn. She was decently small and a bit chubby, but she had a good figure about her. Her eyes were a deep blue color while her hair was black and cut just above her shoulders. "Cosmo! No way!" she exclaimed, putting her popcorn down.

She nearly tackled Cosmo in a hug. He reciprocated, but not nearly with as much force. "I haven't seen you in years! Oh, you look so handsome," the other fairy gushed.

"Ahem," Wanda cleared her throat, a bit irritated.

The other fairy looked at her. "That a friend?" she asked.

Cosmo pulled out of the hug. "Destiny, this is my amazing wife, Wanda. Wanda, this is Destiny. We used to live in the same neighborhood as kids, so we hung out a lot," he introduced.

"Well, Destiny... it's nice to meet you," Wanda said, trying to be friendly.

Destiny ignored the handshake she was offered. "Likewise," she spat. She turned to Cosmo. "So, what movie did you come to see?" she asked, her tone much happier.

As she and Cosmo rambled on with each other, Wanda got the memo. She got it loud and clear. And she didn't like it. "Hey, Cosmo, we still have time to go get dinner," she brought up.

"Oh, yeah! Bye, Destiny!" Cosmo said.

"Wait, let's trade numbers first. Might as well keep in touch," Destiny said. Internally, Wanda sighed.

Destiny gave Cosmo her contact, and vice versa. When the green-haired fairy got his phone back, he smiled. "Hey, you still write your name like that!" he said.

"Like what?" Wanda asked. "With a heart by it," Cosmo said, holding up his phone. Sure enough, Destiny had entered in her name with a heart next to it.

Wanda only nodded to keep back several curses.

Cosmo, who didn't seem to notice the tension between the two girls in front of him, linked his arm with his wife's. "Well, bye!" he said. Then, he and Wanda waved their wands in sync to poof away.

The smile fell from Destiny's face as she grabbed her popcorn and began going toward the movie theater her ticket said to go to.

Cosmo _had _to be hers.

*****One jealous little fairy, huh? We'll learn more about her later. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I sat down and wrote this whole thing out. It's gonna be a four-parter, and here's the second part. Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, Destiny belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: You Don't Love Her**

_Deer Wanda, _

_I went too tha dinur with Destinee. Wee are geting milk shaks, so I wil be bak. I tryd too cal you, but you did not pik up. So I left this._

_Luv, Cosmo_

That was what Wanda saw on her refrigerator when she came home from the grocery store. She put her paper bags on the table and scowled.

She knew that Destiny was in love ever since the three had met for the first time a week ago. In all honesty, it was a surprise to Wanda that the other female hadn't called sooner.

And Cosmo seemed to not be against it when Destiny gave him tight hugs, or leaned up against him. But, then again, he'd lost checkers to a lamp on multiple occasions.

Before Wanda could lose her temper and start zapping her groceries with her wand, she took a steady inhale and exhale. "Cosmo is not going anywhere. He is your husband, and no one else's," she said.

"Just because Destiny's in love doesn't mean that he is."

XxX

Cosmo and Destiny sat in a 1950's style diner, and they'd just gotten their milkshakes. They went right into their treats, even if Cosmo got a bit of whipped cream on his nose in the process.

Destiny giggled. She leaned across the table and gently swiped the whipped cream from his nose, making sure that her shirt fell a little to give a view of her skin when she sat back down. "A little messy," she said before licking the whipped cream from her finger.

"Oh. Sorry," Cosmo said. He looked around the diner and smiled. "Y'know, this is where I first met Wanda, actually. I worked here and when I served her food, I accidentally spilled it all over her. But nearly 10,000 years later, here we are together!" he recalled.

Destiny's expression went grim. She glance at the wedding band on Cosmo's finger. "So... tell me about Wanda," she said, distaste in her voice.

However, Cosmo didn't notice it. "She's amazing! She's smart, she's pretty, she's sweet, kinda naggy but it's whatever, and she always fixes my mistakes when we're godparents. Or... doing anything," he explained.

"So you're a godparent, huh? How's that going?" Destiny inquired. Cosmo continued to talk further about his experiences as a godparent. Eventually, Destiny joined in as well.

As they spoke, she came to a conclusion. Cosmo loved Wanda, and he wouldn't give anyone else his love. A different approach would be needed here...

XxX

That night came. Cosmo and Wanda were watching a movie together, holding close to each other under their blanket on the living room couch.

"Cosmo?" Wanda asked. "Yes?" Cosmo replied, not looking from the screen.

"Can you promise me that you feel nothing beyond friendship for Destiny?" Wanda asked.

That's when Cosmo looked at her. "I promise. She's an old friend, and my heart belongs to you," he promised. He kissed Wanda before they both went back to the movie.

*****And there you have it! Sorry for any extra typos, but I'm kind of in a rush currently. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Uh, remember how I bumped this story's rating up to T when I uploaded the previous chapter? Yeah, this one's why. I warned you! Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, Destiny belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Stop Lying With Those Words**

The next day came. Destiny floated back and forth in her apartment, her cell phone to her ear.

"Yes, I'm going, I'm going! Yes, I do love him. But not _that _much. You're going to have to pay me extra this time. She loves him, and I'm pretty certain that she's gonna kill me. But he's too stupid to pick up on the hints! His shoes size rivals his IQ to a very close extent!" she said.

She waited a moment, listening to the reply.

"Check. Oh, he will eat this up. And I won't corrupt him, I solemnly swear to it. Bye." Then, she hung up. She waved her wand, her normal clothes changing into her 'outfit' of choice.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, that is."

With that, she poofed away.

XxX

Since Cosmo felt bad that he had to make a promise that he didn't love another woman to his _wife, _he decided to make it up to Wanda. They spent their day together, going out wherever they pleased and doing whatever. Cosmo was willing to bust his wallet-luckily for him, Wanda didn't request anything too expensive.

After lunch, they went to the park and got ice cream from a vendor there. They sat down at a bench nearby to enjoy it.

"This is wonderful, Cosmo. Thank you," Wanda said, smiling.

"Anything for y-" But before Cosmo could finish the sentence, he disappeared.

XxX

When Cosmo reappeared, he was in his room, but not by his choice. There was someone else there. "Hey," Destiny said smoothly. Cosmo could only stare.

For in front of him, Destiny wore a midnight-blue bra and thong, white stiletto heels on her feet. A small, pink tattoo of stars was on her left hip, visible through what was practically the strap of fabric holding her thong to her body. Her hair was in black pigtails. She wore dark eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

"I-I..." Cosmo stammered. A chair suddenly appeared behind him, moving under him by the magic it was conjured with so he had no choice but to sit down.

Destiny strode over, not bothering to float at the moment, and put her hands on the male's shoulders, posing just to make sure her cleavage was in clear view. "Ready for a show?" she asked.

Cosmo was stunned. He messed with his tie-was it getting hotter in here? "I-I like shows," he managed.

Destiny stepped back and poofed up a pole. She slid down with her back against it.

"I'll have you know that I'm a real crowd pleaser."

XxX

Wanda searched at every place she'd been today with Cosmo. She had to find him. However, her effort was in vain, as every place she searched left her coming up with nothing. At last, she tried at home.

And the first place she looked was in their bedroom.

*****I'm leaving you there until later. Shorter chapter, but it is what it is. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! Last part of whatever this is, just as I said. If the way it's written comes off as a bit confusing, then I'll explain in the end. I promise. Anyways, Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, Destiny belongs to me, and let's roll!**

**Chapter Four: Final**

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Cosmo snapped out of his trance and Destiny stepped out of her seductive dance routine at that.

Wanda floated in the doorway. And she was _furious. _

"Hi, honey," Cosmo said happily, as if he hadn't just been seen in his current situation.

Destiny, however, had an answer. "Easy. I'm showing Cosmo who the hotter woman is. Bet you can't move like I can. Cosmo's been _drooling _over here. I'm surprised you didn't show up sooner. Not such a good wife after all, huh?" she asked.

"I was searching for him!" Wanda objected. She looked at Cosmo.

"Wanna watch the show? It's going pretty good," he said. Yeah, he was still oblivious.

"No show! No stripper in my house! No _any _of this! Destiny, I never want to see you again!" Wanda demanded.

"Pity," Destiny said. She straddle Cosmo and hugged him, giving him a soft kiss. "He'll just have to come to me, then. After all... I knew him first."

Before Cosmo could react, Destiny was on the floor. Perhaps because Wanda's fist collided with her face.

She got up and crossed her arms. "She never told me about this part!" she wailed.

Before Wanda could go for another hit, she was stopped by a tug on her sleeve. "Wait, wait, wait," Cosmo said, holding back his wife. He looked at Destiny. "She?"

The black-haired fairy was silent for a moment. Then, she sighed. She poofed herself into blue jeans, sandals, and a red t-shirt. Her extensive makeup was gone and her hair fell back around her shoulders. The stripper pole was gone, and the chair was as well. She sat on the bed nearby.

Cosmo sat next to her and glance at Wanda for a second. She was still trying to cool off. "I'm not smart. But I know that there's something else going on, isn't there?" Cosmo guessed.

Destiny hesitated for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Yes. After I went to the movie and saw you guys, I went to the grocery store. Apartment runs low on food, you gotta get some more. And I saw your mom there. She remember me, and we talked for a bit. And she asked if I still liked you. I do, really. So she said she would pay me good money to break you guys up. I... I agreed to it. I was determined to do that, and to make you mine. But I was too focused on the reward and I completely forgot what we were before," she explained.

"Friends?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah. And friends don't make each other unhappy. It hurts me to say it, but the way you talked about Wanda at the diner... she makes you happy. I won't mess that up. I'll give your mom back her money and explain," Destiny promised. She lightly kissed Cosmo's cheek and hugged him. She then got up. "But can we still be friends?" she asked.

"Friends sounds great! Maybe we can all three hang out some time?" Cosmo suggested.

"Okay. As long as I don't get smacked again. That's gonna leave a mark," Destiny said. She turned to Wanda. "Now that you know my reasoning, can we call it a truce?" she asked.

Wanda thought on it for a moment. Then, she sighed. "As long as you just stay friends," she agreed.

"Okay. I won't mess with you guys' marriage. I'll just be a friend," Destiny agreed. With a slight wave, she was off.

Wanda sat down on the bed. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just think that it's crazy that Mama put my friend in a plan to split us up. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose my friend either," Cosmo said.

"Well, if she was being honest, I think you'll have us both," Wanda said.

Cosmo hugged her, kissing her lips and nuzzling her cheek. "But you're my wife," he said. Wanda smiled and gave one joking reply.

"And don't you forget it."

*****And that's it. For those of you who were confused, Destiny truly does like Cosmo and does want him, but it was Mama Cosma who convinced her to go so far as to do the things she did, but she decided to stop messing and just be a friend. Beggars can't be choosers. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
